1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a heating pad.
2. Description of Related Art
Currently, a heating pad is widely used in different fields such as a vehicle seat, a heating blanket, and a heating care belt. An electric resistance wire is commonly used as a heating element. Material of the electric resistance wire is usually metals or alloy of low tensile strength and low bending resistance. As a result, electric shocks can be caused by a breakage of the electric resistance wire. Therefore, a lifespan of the heating pad may be relatively short.
What is needed, therefore, is to provide a heating pad having a high tensile strength and a high bending resistance property.